The present disclosure relates to message handling, and more specifically, to handling messages based on sensitive content.
Electronic messaging, including emailing, is a way of exchanging digital messages from an author to one or more recipients. The messages may be exchanged over a network, including, for example, the Internet or another computer network. In some electronic messaging systems, the author and the recipient may both need to be online at the same time, in order for the message to be delivered. In some instances, the messaging may be peer-to-peer messaging, while in others it may be client-server transmission.